Pyromaniac
by Dawn Racer
Summary: This was bigger than any of us, bigger than I could handle, and I have handled a lot of shit. What did we do? What do we do? How were we going to survive this? Well I guess we'll just have to figure it out, after all we're mutants, surviving is what we do best.
1. prolouge

_Ever since I was a little girl fire has always been something that attracted me attention. It was something that compelled me like an old friend. Something that I felt...understood me and I understood it. If that made any sense whatsoever._

 _My parents used to find matches and lighters in my room, something I'd always try to hide as they worried I'd become..what was the word...a_ pyromaniac _. I don't think they realized what I truly was though, not at first at least. For that I was grateful or I may have ended up where I was sooner..._

* * *

The ground was freezing, snow having begun to cake heavily on the frost ridden sidewalks. I hated snow and ice having never had to deal with it until I began traveling and slowly making my way up the east coast of the US.

Originally I was from Florida. Close to Orlando, a little further out in a rural area approximately twenty miles from the city. It was my home..or had been until the rural community found out what I could do. See, humans hate and fear what they don't understand. And I am a perfect example of that, people hate mutants...and that is what I am.

Shaking off the memories from what felt like ages ago, but was really only a month, I shuddered from the frost bitten air and wrapped my arms around myself. I had lost weight since I began traveling, I use to be a good hundred and fifty pounds, now I couldn't be more than one twenty. And lord was it showing with the older clothes I was wearing. My once snug faded blue jeans were torn and baggy, hanging low on my hips, and my red long sleeve now thread bare was ill fitting; at least more than it was before.

I blew warmth into my fingers, the air within me that I sucked in heating dramatically as I willed my mutation to try and stir the inner fire within. Rubbing my frozen red fingers together, cheeks becoming red as well from the nippy air, I slid into an alley to get a wind break.

Sighing heavily I settled in against the wall and concentrated heavily on creating friction between my hands. Rubbing them together faster and faster they began to glow a soft red before smoke filtered into the air and sparks slowly flickered to life. Grinning weakly I watched transfixed as a small flame eventually sprung into existence in my very palms.

Suddenly the sound of a vehicles squeaking breaks caught my attention. Looking up I saw a sleek expensive look black car slow down. An older bald man within catching my attention from the back seat his intelligent blue eyes were locked on me. A gentle smile curling his lips as the vehicle idled. Just as suddenly as everything stopped it started again, the front door opened to the vehicle and just like that it was the push I needed to take off. The flames dying in my hands, the cold returning, as I took off at a dead sprint across the streets of Manchester, New York.

* * *

 **AN:**

Hey everyone! So this is the first X Men centered story I've written in a LOOOOOONG while. Let me know what you think of the prologue, I'd like to know so I can decide on whether to continue or not. haha


	2. You Found Me

"Talking"

 _Thinking/memories_

 **Telepathic speech**

* * *

Acrid smoke filled my lungs from the vehicles around me expelling exhaust fumes, cigars and cigarettes only adding to the fuel. I suddenly found myself craving the nicotine horribly, my mouth going dry, jaw aching and clenching and chest seizing. Shaking my head furiously with a scowl, icy blue eyes locked on the cold black ice.

A shiver making its way up my spine as I remembered distinctly my previous run in with the aforementioned atrocity.

 _Running down the street, cold air burning my lungs, I took a left and a right trying to lose whoever was on my tail. The bad part was I_ knew _the vehicle wasn't following me, so why did it feel like that old man's eyes were still boring into my soul!?_

 _Shoving and pushing past people who yelled obscenities at me, I made to cross the street at a barrel run only to find my left foot catching a patch of black ice. My whole body sailing backwards and with a sharp crack my skull made contact with the hard packed snow. Right wrist aching horribly in the joint from the fall._

A rueful smile curled my lips at the memory. At least now I knew to be more careful..and hopefully it isn't broken. Shaking the long chocolate brown wavy hair out of my face, I glanced up at the darkening sky. One could barely see the sunset colored sky with all of these buildings. And there I went again getting bad case of home sickness, however, I was over a thousand miles from home with no way back. Well...I could walk but if I returned I would surely be hung...

Grimacing at the thought I turned and walked down the street, shoving my hands under my arm pits against my breasts and side to help keep some warmth. My mutation was not easily controllable and I did not wish to have an accident here that could end up with authorities on my ass...so no heat until later.

A heavy sigh of sorrow escaped my pale cracked lips. Lord almighty this weather was getting to me, my normally dry skin (hey it was because of the mutation thank you!) felt even drier. With a grimace and growling stomach I found a small crevice in a dilapidated building to slide into. This would at least allow me to rest without being killed in my sleep...hopefully at least.

Sliding in and feeling rather cramped in the dark confines of the small dip of the wall, I curled my lankly long legs closer to myself and curled my arms for extra measure around them. My normally ice blue eyes suddenly shimmering a brilliant yellow topaz as my mutation kicked in again without permission and helped to warm my frozen insides.

At the sensation of being thawed out from inside a heavy feeling began pulling on my eye lids as they slipped closed. Sighing softly my head thumped to the side as exhaustion hit and pulled me down into a heavy slumber, aching wrist and rumbling stomach forgotten.

* * *

It was still night time, or at least I think it was, when I woke up. What woke me up I wasn't sure of, but one moment I sleeping for the first time in weeks with no night mares and then I was rudely drug from my slumber.

Groaning softly, one tired hand came up and dragged itself down my face. My bony fingers aching from the cold. _Some time in the middle of the night my internal furnace must have gone out_ , I thought with a begrudging smirk at my own odd sense of humor. My brief moment of slight humor was erased, smile dropping, when I heard voices and boy did they sound friendly. Not!

"I'm tellin' ya Issac those fuckin' mutants t'ink they can move in on OUR turf? 'hey be wrong man." A heavily accented voice that sounded like it belonged to someone of similar background to my home town. Uneducated and racist.

I grimaced at the thought and suddenly a second male voice spoke causing a chill, that had nothing to do with the weather, to race down my spine. This voice sounded smooth, sophisticated and cruel. A voice of someone I should avoid at all cost. At least that is what my instincts were screaming.

"Hush Marcus, I am well aware at what those miscreants think they can do. What they do not realize is that they have no rights that we humans do, they are but mere animals. Monsters clothed in human flesh. Once we get more allies for our Mutant Resistant Assembly, we can exterminate them first in New York and then spread out. Does that not sound fantastic?"

"Yeah! Yeah it-" A loud thwack and thump followed by a cry of pain cut off 'Marcus'.

"What did I say! Hush." A whimper was the only response, "I think I heard something." That's when I realized the whimper didn't come from Marcus. I clapped a hand over my mouth and held my panted breaths. With a bated breath I waited for the two to pass.

Only it seemed like my luck had run out, steam filled my hidey hole from my internal furnace kicking in and melting the snow around me. My fear leaving an acrid taste in my mouth and my heart beating erratically in my chest. Shit, I thought in panic.

Scrabbling out of my hole I attempted to take off at a dead sprint, slipping and sliding as I tried to get my footing beneath me. Embers flickering from my hair and smoldering the tips leaving the stench of burnt hair in the crisp night air. Before I could get far something slammed into the middle of my back causing me to pitch forward onto the hard packed snow.

Rolling over with a groan I looked up with horrified eyes to catch the two men looming over me with cruel grins. The two didn't look much younger than me, I was currently seventeen, so that put them maybe twenty four...max.

"Well well well..what do we have here...a stray on _our_ side of town?" The aloof and dangerous man's eyes were locked on my own. The way he said 'our' I knew I wasn't welcome..and I knew that my cover had been blown. He knew what I was and by the voice and tone I knew immediately this was 'Issac'. His black hair was smooth and silky, stormy gray eyes holding a cutting steel edge to them.

I rolled over to my back and propped myself up on my elbows, fear holding me in place when I caught sight of the other man fully. This one must have been Marcus. He was missing teeth, the few he had were a tar black. His skin pock marked with acne, blonde hair oily and looking almost brown. Both dressed in warm winter jackets and jeans, although one managed to look like he had been dumpster diving and the other like he should be a freaking model.

Swallowing heavily I felt sweat start to form on my brow as I suddenly felt unbearably hot. The snow melting and steaming, creating boiling water in pools next to me.

"What we gonna do boss?" Marcus asked excitedly, a sickening gleam entering his eyes. Issac's cold eyes studied me a moment longer, holding me in his invisible grasp like a snake coiled around its prey.

"We make an example out of her." At those words I scrambled up and took off, feeling a heavy leaden sensation hit my stomach and settle there; burning and feeling like a pool of rock hard magma and brimstone.

Gasping for air I made it almost to the end of the alley before I realized it was a dead end, my only options was up and the nearest fire escape was well out of my reach at about six feet up when I stood at maybe five foot three. I knew for a fact I couldn't jump that high either...at least not with how low on energy I was from lack of food.

I whirled around only to find the two advancing, not knowing what else to do I thrust out my palm instinctively. I was only going to yell stop or some other nonsense. I swear...but what happened next I will never forget.

Fire burst from my palm in a vortex, hitting Marcus and Issac. At last minute, both their and mine eyes widened. All of us frozen in shock. It was like the fire was moving in slow motion, Marcus's and Issac's mouths opening in the start of cries of terror. My own lips parting silently, a ringing noise with nothing else but my heart beat and blood pumping in my ears was audible.

Suddenly everything sped up again, the inferno of fire burning at a good few hundred to a thousand degrees Fahrenheit slammed into the two men. No...not men..boys. Mortification filled me, an icy feeling settling in my chest as I cut off the fire. However, the damage was done, the silent screams echoing on the walls of the building and my heart as I watched them burn. Writhing and rolling in the snow. Bones, flesh, and clothing smoldering, burnt to nothing but ash.

Gagging I tried to vomit but nothing would come up, I dashed from the alley and from the severely injured boys. Not once looking back, for if I did I would have seen the terror and the solid steely eyes screaming for revenge.

* * *

Bleakly I buried my face into my arms and cried. Heavy sobs escaping me and causing my whole body to shake spastically. I could still smell them burning, see their skin melting, and when I had raced from the alley I hadn't noticed it before but I knew it now from looking back.

I had...I killed someone...Marcus had lain there as nothing but a black smoldering husk as he had taken the full brunt of the attack. Was the media right? Was I nothing but a monster?

Sniffing I stood up, wobbling on my legs awkwardly and staggered forward numbly. Timid nature getting the best of me, I hunched my shoulders and took off at a quick pace. All together with everything that happened I hadn't even realized until I looked at a clock that the original car chase, the run in, and now had taken only four hours. It was only seven o'clock at night...The snow must have made it seem later than it was since the sky was darker.

A chill suddenly ran up my spine. Pausing I looked around and caught sight of a sleek black vehicle not to far away. The serious gaze of that man locked on me, he looked...sad and upset. The man in front whom I just now noticed, was wearing red glasses and his knuckles were white on the wheel, looked angry.

The vehicle suddenly started up and came up beside me, I was frozen in panic and before either could say anything I took off at a dead sprint. Fear eating me alive as I raced down unknown streets for a good ten minutes. That damned vehicle never too far behind.

And in the midst of looking over my shoulder like every stupid woman in a movie/chase/ect cetera does, I slammed into something rock solid that felt more like a brick wall than human. Groaning I slowly sat up and rubbed the back of my head only to flinch as I saw the broud powerful man before me. Wearing a flannel jacket, nice fitting jeans and boots.

Shaking the thought off with a grimace I scrambled to my feet and anxiously glanced around whilst also apologizing, "I..I-I'm so sorry! I didn't m-mean to crash into you! I should have been looking where I was going! I-"

"Kid, it's fine. What's got ya so spooked." He grunted, steely eyes studying me. My first instinct was to tell him to mind his own business and run, but so far he didn't seem threatening. In fact he oozed an aura of protection, like my father used to.

"I...there...t-there is this car and it...it keeps following me." Internally wincing at how high pitched and whiny my voice sounded I pointed out the black vehicle. The man before me looked up at the vehicle, eye brows furrowing like he was concentrating hard and suddenly the vehicle made a left turn and vanished from sight. _The hell_?

 **Logan's POV**

Chuck was really trying hard to get this kid off the streets. Well...I don't blame him, apparently she's a class four mutant with no control and from what I hear she's already got a death count starting. Currently I was out in the cold trying to spot the little runt when something or rather someone slammed into me.

Grunting I didn't even budge as something exceptionally small hit the ground with a thud. Looking down I caught sight of a small for her age teen. She looked worse for wear and smelled like a campfire with an undertone of fear, this must be the mutant.

She scrambled up and seemed to size me up slightly before apologizing profusely and beginning to panic. I couldn't decide if it was amusing or pitiful, internally sighing I had to remind myself to play nice. She was a kid. A scared kid with powers no less. No doubt on the run from the law and parents.

"Kid, it's fine. What's got ya so spooked?" I cut in calmly. Her impossibly wide blue eyes seemed to get even bigger as she suddenly looked around before pointing out Chuck's car.

"I...there...t-there is this car and it...it keeps following me." Her voice grated on his ears, but with the wind shifting all he could smell and hear was her panic. It made his more feral side want to protect her, she was a cub in 'danger'...at least that's what his inner animal said.

Scrunching my eye brows I locked eyes on the vehicle and thought loudly to Chuck as I know he'd hear me. Ease off, I got her. Give me an hour with her. With that the car suddenly made a left and I knew I'd been heard.

Smirking a little, I suddenly looked down at pipsqueak and found her eyes looking up at me...it was a lot like how Anne Marie 'Rouge' tended to look when they first me..and occasionally she still got that deer in the headlight look.

"Where ya running to? Got some place to go?" I questioned suddenly in my usual rough voice. The kid looked confused at the question, weary, but then she shrugged and answered me.

"Y..no where I g-guess..."

"Hungry?" At this her cheeks turned red when her belly rumbled. A smirk curled my lips again. _I'll take that as a yes._

"Come on, there's a fast food joint not far from here."

 **Normal POV**

"-Got some place to go?" I picked up on the last half of his sentence and froze when I realized he had been speaking. His voice was rough yet kind, it was relaxing. Hard to explain.

"Y..no where I g-guess" I answered hesitantly after a minute, his next question on if I was hungry had me reeling. My stomach answered before I could however garnering me a smirk much to my dismay.

"Come on, there's a fast food joint not far from here." He rumbled and, surprisingly, gently grabbed my upper arm to steer me the way I had come. We were walking to the mysterious 'food place' and a part of me screamed stranger danger at this, but another just knew I could trust him.

"I...I don't have any money..." I mumbled softly embarrassed. The man suddenly looked down at me before looking up again at where we were walking.

"Don't worry 'bout it, got plenty. Part o being an X-Men." He replied gruffly as we reached what I now realized was the place he had been talking about. A small smile tugging my lips as my mouth watered. Lord I was starving...suddenly his words kicked in as he opened the door for me.

"T-thank you..." I mumbled as we walked in, "..um...w-what's an x-man" I questioned hesitantly as we moved to order.

"Team of superheroes. Mutants...like you an me." He rumbled the words softly so any normal people around wouldn't hear, which I highly doubted would happen as it was just us and a cashier. My eyes suddenly widened at what he had said.

"What? What makes you think I'm like you." I said defensively and stopped just a little ways into the restaurant, edging toward the door, he raised on bushy brow and crossed his arms over his thick barrel chest. Lord help me if he attacked, he was a bear of a man!

"Cause that's why that guy in the car was followin' ya. His name is Charles Xavier, some call him Professor X, I call him Chuck. He helps find mutants who need help so government groups looking to kill us or experiment on us don't. Granted they aren't supposed to, but since when has the government cared." He muttered the last sentence with a faint bitter edge I don't think I was supposed to hear.

"Won't hurt ya, and won't let ya get hurt if he can help it. He's a mutant too... telepath, so ya can't lie to him, cause he knows what your thinkin'. Relax, better us than some o the others." He grunted, no doubt hinting to the aforementioned government groups, "Weird part is, they ain't sanctioned. Meanin they ain't sposed ta be doin that stuff. We ain't exactly on everybody's guest list, but do help out the Avengers when they need us." He continued calmly before nodding to the counter.

"Order, we can talk while you eat." I bit my bottom lip and hated to order randomly when he was paying, but so far I did enjoy talking to him. His brute honesty and caring eyes made me trust him more than I've trusted anyone since my own father. My eyes watered as I tried to discreetly wipe my eyes, whether he saw the tears or not I appreciated that he didn't mention it.

"Welcome to Wendy's, what would you like?" I looked back at the strange man and back at the woman and hesitantly ordered a small fry and coke. The man grunted and furrowed his brows.

"We'll get three chicken sandwiches, a chocolate shake and a large fry." My eyes widened as he paid for the food and after a few moments when it was ready took it on a tray to a table. He must have been hungry. I thought, only to my dismay realized he wasn't touching any of it and was pointedly pushing everything in my direction.

Before I could refuse though I saw the look and went down to slowly nibbling on a fry. Within a few moments I found myself wolfing down two sandwiches and swallowing down both fries plus the shake. I felt like I was going to be sick, but at the same time I felt better than ever.

"Thank you..." I mumbled in embarrassment. The man looked back at me from where he had occasionally been looking out the window.

"No problem...what's your name kid?" I swallowed a sip of coke slowly and studied the table before slowly looking up at my companion.

"um...it's Leanne...you?" He seemed to investigate me intently suddenly, inspecting my face, whatever he found he must have approved of because he gave another small smile and spoke calmly.

"Logan." I smiled shyly and looked down nervously.

"This school...I don't...you won't make me go right? I don't have to be...an X-Man?" His eye brows pinched a moment before he shrugged.

"No, you don't have to be an X-Men...but at the very least it'll get you off the street, we can teach ya how to control your powers, and you'll get at least three square meals a day. But I ain't gonna force ya kid. If you don't wanna come it's your choice." He stood up before nodding to me calmly, then just like that he was out the door. The bell chiming his departure. A business card and a roll of twenties now on the table in front of me.

Chewing on my bottom lip I grabbed the last burger, the roll of twenties, and lastly the card. The business card was handled cautiously, fingering the corners and reading the professional words and memorizing the number before sliding from the bench and rushing out of the fast food restaurant.

I wasn't sure just yet on if I wanted to go, but the man _Logan_ had been nice. Sucking in a breath I looked down at the card and thought back to what had happened in the alley way. Swallowing heavily I looked up and around before spotting Logan.

"Hey wait!" I called, jogging to reach his side and carefully tugging on the flannel of his jacket. He paused and looked down at me with a small smirk.

"Ya comin' or what?"

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Sooo with some assistance from Khalthar with the idea for Logan, here is chapter two! I now have a plethora of evil ideas for this story. haha.**

 **And just as a thing I can't decide yet, I'm thinking of making Leeanne and Logan possibly a thing. It's gonna be platonic (like father and daughter). Originally I thought of maybe having a minor Beast/OC pairing but now I don't know. it could be Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)/OC**

 **oi. haha**

 **anyways, as always, let me know what ya'll think!**


	3. Conversations and Revelations

"Talking"  
 **Telepathic Conversation**  
 _memories/thoughts_

* * *

"Has anyone ever told you this place is huge?" The whisper was met with a snort from the man beside me as he followed my gaze around. Seriously! This was a school? It was more like a mansion, actually there was no like to it… this _was_ a mansion.

"Yeah..'lota people say that when they see it." He grunted and closed the door behind us. Younger kids were running back and forth playing, older teens hanging out by pin ball machines and such in the living room I could see to the left.

Glancing around I nervously looked to the right to see another living room of sorts with some adults in front of a large TV watching what appeared to be the news. Squeaking I found myself being steered past the two living rooms to a stair case. The calloused hand on my upper arm belonging to the man with the odd hairstyle that reminded me of a wolf. _Logan the wolf man_ , the thought caused me to giggle as a grin slightly tugged at my lips.

Suddenly a voice from higher up on the landing connected to the stairs had me jumping. Looking up with wide eyes I found the man from the car looking down at us. A gentle look in his kind yet old and knowledgeable blue eyes.

"Ah Logan, I see you have returned." I could feel the odd sensation of someone in my head. I had never thought one would be able to feel something like that, but I could. It was like a ticklish sensation, a ghosting presence like when you feel the prickling sensation of something crawling on you.

 **Hello Leanne. My name is Charles Xavier.**

The thought from him had my eyes widening comically as I looked around before slowly bringing my crystal blue eyes up to him. _He...He wasn't kidding...Logan wasn't just pulling my leg._

 **No he was not, however, I can assure you that here you will be safe. Why don't you come to my office for some morning tea and breakfast? We can talk there where you will be more comfortable.**

With that he wheeled away and I was left reeling in astonishment. Suddenly Logan elbowed me gently causing me to snap my head up with a crack. That made me wince and rub the back of my neck from whiplash.

"Come on kid, let's go upstairs. Don't wanna keep Chuck waiting." He strode up the stairs taking two at a time in a slight jog. I suddenly found myself the center of attention from the room with adults and a few teens. Flushing a brilliant red I ducked my head, shoulders hunching as I hesitantly followed. The faint creek of the wood of the stairs had me pausing, glossy polished railings and the scent of the wood varnish had me sighing internally.

This...this was what it felt like to be moving forward with my life. The next step in my adventure to acceptance and control. Grinning I ran up the stairs after Logan. The man gazing after me calmly with a raised brow, however, he didn't say anything as he escorted me to a wall at the corner of the hall that seemed to join the second landing altogether.

When the wall opened I found my jaw dropping, _so this is why we were standing in front of a freaking wall!_ , said construct had opened to reveal an elevator coming from inside of the wall, it was amazing. The inside was silver and seemed advanced like some kind of back to the future crap.

When it jolted and moved up, it made me snap my hand out to unintentionally grab Logan's wrist. I had never liked heights though, my knuckles were white and fingers clasped tightly. My companion grunted, but never moved to try and force me to let go.

"Don't like elevators?" His question drug me out of the fearful funk I had been working myself into. Unbeknownst to me, he could smell my fear and that is what had caused him to question it.

"No...don't like escalators or planes either..." I murmured feeling queasy. He grunted again and suddenly found my hand without its support causing an involuntary whimper, at least up until he wrapped his arm around my shoulders calmly.

"Yeah heights can be a pain, between you and me I'm not fond of them either." A swooshing feeling of relief hit me at his words, _well at least I'm not the only one_ , the doors opened to another hall which was probably the third floor… maybe fourth with how big this place was. I wouldn't put it past it.

Logan calmly pushed me further into the hall calmly strolling forward to the third door on the left. Opening it he motioned for me to walk in, when I did my eyes caught sight of the man, Charles.

"H-hi." I stammered out, slightly waving my hand in front of my face with my fingers curled into my palm loosely.

"Hello my dear." He answered, motioning to the two comfortable looking seats in front of his desk. Hesitating for a second I quickly walked over and plopped down in the seat feeling myself become nothing but a bundle of nerves.

"What... um... how did you find out about me?" I murmured shyly. The professor momentarily glanced up to Logan before looking at me again.

"I could hear your mind calling for help, whether subconsciously or consciously I am still uncertain." I blinked in surprise and glanced down at my hands with a nod. _What if he knows about what I've done...will he kick me out? Oh my God I've... I killed someone..._

"Logan, if you don't mind would you please go and see if you can procure a room for Miss Leanne here?" The professor was subtly hinting at privacy. With a grunt the wolf man turned and strode from the room, the door closing with a soft finalizing click behind him.

"Leanne." His calm voice had immediately snagged my attention causing me to look up and halt the fidgeting I had been doing with my fingers in my lap.

"Y-yes sir." I swallowed heavily feeling my throat and mouth go dry. However, Charles simply handed me a cup of tea that had a soothing scent and taste to it. Later I would learn it was called Chamomile and come to fall in love with the pacifying fragrance. Shuddering I took a sip of the warm tea to taste a smooth flavor of honey underlying the drink.

"Thank you..."

"You are welcome. Now, I believe there are some matters to discuss here Leanne. First of all I want you to realize you are not in trouble." I flinched and quickly put down the tea like it had burned me.

"But-"

"-There are others who have come here under _very_ similar circumstances. When we do not know how to control our abilities it can cause harm yes, but once we do learn the balance of control we can do good with them as well. I want you to understand Leanne that this school is a place of learning for the gifted. Here you will be safe to continue your education, to become an X-Man, a teacher or if you wish to leave altogether… you may."

"Y-you mean you aren't... angry?" I asked softly, bringing my gaze back up from where it had fallen, my surprise must have been evident for a soft chuckle escaped him.

"No I'm not. Being unable to control your abilities, you could have cause far more harm than you did even though you were merely defending yourself." Those simple words had never made such a weight lift off of me, nothing could have shattered the utter relief that had filled me. _Thank whatever Gods are above for him..._ I thought, missing the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips from the thought.

"Now let us discuss your schedule." He stated calmly, I perked up with excitement realizing that yes I could continue school. I could be... normal.

X * X *

About an hour later I found myself slowly scoping the halls in wonder. It was huge and amazing, perfect. Suddenly tears filled my eyes, reaching up a hand I rubbed at my face angrily in an attempt to scrub away the tear tracks. I hated the fact that this place felt so...safe.

I wasn't prepared mentally for the shear acceptance that this place, and Charles Xavier himself, offered. Lips parting I let out a soft squeal as I whirled to look up at the person who had grabbed my arms. I hadn't even heard them padding towards me!

"Logan!" The words were choked out as the familiar man studied me silently before a look I hadn't seen before flashed in his hazel eyes.

"Come on kid, I'll show you to your room." He grunted before guiding me gently down the hall. A door to my left on the second floor was opened calmly by him to display a quaint, and overly lavish, room. Hard wood floor leading to a beautiful large expanse of glass on the far side of the room. Just under the window and to the right sat a full size bed with comfortable looking white downy pillows and a thick warm navy blue, brown and black comforter.

I didn't even question how anyone knew what my favorite colors were, after all the headmaster was psychic for Lord's sake. The walls still being a simple white that I was itching to decorate in a fashion like my...like my old room had been. There sat a small desk with a lamp on it and across the room from the bed to the left sat two doors. Tilting my head I hesitantly padded over and opened the first one.

As it turned out I got my own bathroom...it was a simple small bathroom with a tub, toilet, sink and a small cabinet attached to the bottom of the sink. Closing the door I opened the next one curiously, the brass circular handle of the door knob feeling awkwardly warm due to my anxiousness awakening my powers.

Door swinging inward I found much to my surprise a decent sized closet that looked like someone could sleep in here. My mouth opened in a soft 'o' as I backed out of the closet and closed the door. Turning I jumped when I realized that Logan was still in my room, he was sitting calmly on the corner of my bed studying me much to my chagrin.

"What?" The word snapped finally from my lips causing me to wince, "So-"

"Don't apologize kid." I scowled and met his gaze for a promising four seconds before wilting and looking down. Hesitantly I shuffled over to sit beside Logan.

"Do you believe in it?"

"'N what?"

"This!", my hands were thrown up in the air as I gestured to the walls around us, "Being safe, the promise that things will get better."

"I can't promise that things will get better, but that's what the X-Men and the Chuck are for. A lot of people think we're from the devil, but when we come and save the day..save some lady's baby from a burning fire and get hurt in the process, when we risk our necks to save a 'normal' person. Well, it slowly bit by bit will change people. Someone rethinking their views on us and spreading the word can do a lot of good kid. That's why we do it. And I believe that Charles knows what he's doin' or he wouldn't be sending us out there."

I stared up at him as he talked with an unwavering gaze. One could tell from listening, to his pauses and seeing his hand gestures, that he honestly believed in what he said. It wasn't just rehearsed. That in turn made me believe. Maybe I could do good too, looking down at my hands I felt a steely resolve enter me.

I was gonna be an X-Man.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Aaaand que the end credits of chapter two. haha. Anyways, what do ya'll think so far? I'd love to hear some critique..ya'll like it? Don't like it? Ideas? Thoughts?**

 **Any who, talk to ya'll next time!**

 **~D.R. Out**


End file.
